


To Love Something Unexpected

by 1kinkyslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kinkyslytherin/pseuds/1kinkyslytherin
Summary: What if Voldemort knew Harry was a Horcrux and knew that Dumbledore would go after them? What if he already had his own plan?





	

**Author's Note:**

> These notes will only make sense if you have read any of my other fics, I also post my stories on Fanfiction.net and on their site you can have people vote on polls you make. I made one to have help deciding pairings for a series of oneshots. so if you don't go on fanfiction.net ignore these notes.
> 
> I have loved the poll I created that has brought me to write this fic, so I've made another one, it's a little different than the first one, in this one any pairing that gets 15 or more votes will be made into a fic. So like the first one please vote. It's meant so much to me that so many people voted, and it's really helped me with my writing. So I would be honored for your continued help and support. And like before even if you have no desire to read them I would still like your input.
> 
> Now that the poll is over it's time to get onto the writing and posting. I'll be posting each fic about once a week till all 6 are posted. Now I finished this a little early and I decided I didn't want to wait a week to post it, bad me. So on to what you've all been waiting for, here is winner number 2, stay tuned for number 1 next week.

“Harry Potter will come. He won’t allow anyone else to die when he knows he can stop it, even if that means giving up his own life.” Says Voldemort to his Death Eaters as they wait in the Forbidden Forest for Harry Potter.

 

Minutes go by without so much as a breeze to move the thick air of anxiousness that fills the air of the clearing. Many of the Death Eaters start to wonder if Harry Potter really will show up.

 

“Maybe I was mistaken, maybe Harry is not coming.”

 

Just then, a  _ snap  _ rings through the air.

 

On the other side of the clearing, just out of the tree line, stands Harry Potter.

 

“So Harry. Come to die, have you? ... You would like that wouldn’t you.  _ Stupify. _ ”

 

Shocked by the sudden spell being shot at him Harry doesn’t have enough time to dodge out of the way and is hit by the spell.

 

“Oh Harry you didn’t think it would be that simple did you?” He asks as he moves closer to Harry’s prone form. “You didn’t think I knew, I always knew, ever since you destroyed my diary. The first thing I did after you escaped me in the graveyard was go and switch them out for very well created _ fakes.  _ You never even got close to them, which means everything you and everyone else has gone through has been for nothing. Everyone who’s died, has died in vain. But what makes it even better is that you will have to live to see it all. Yes Harry, I’m not going to kill you, you are my horcrux, so you belong to me. And I do believe I have been lax in my ownership.  _ Wingardium Leviosa.  _ Now lets, my faithful followers, go and show them just how amazing their hero is.”

 

*****

 

“Look at your hero! This is the best he could do! He is completely at my mercy, unable to even move.” 

 

Harry could do nothing but lay on the ground behind the group of Death Eaters, out of site as Voldemort showed off a transfigured rock as his body. 

 

“Now it is time for him to die,  **Avada Kedavra!** ”

 

“NNOOO!”

 

“YESSS! The boy who lived is dead! Now lay down your wands and surrender or end up like your beloved chosen one,  **Incendio.** ” Said Voldemort as he set fire to the fake Harry’s body leaving no way of knowing that it wasn’t Harry Potter.

 

*****

 

Hours later Harry was still petrified and was being taken away from Hogwarts by some random Death Eaters. They said nothing to him, or each other as they apparated away. They landed in a hell way of what Harry assumed was a house and into the nearest door where they set Harry down on the small single bed that was in the sparse room and left. Laying there for hours Harry had nothing else to do but think. He worried as to what Voldemort was going to do to him and everyone else.

 

There were no windows so when the body bind broke Harry had no way to tell where he was so what time it was. As he got up from the bed he went right for the door only to feel part of the hope he had I himself to disappear, there was no door knob. There was just three hinges along the side, but no key hole or anything else. No accepting that their was no way out he moved around looking for anything that he could get out with. What felt like hours, and probably was, went by slowly, and as each went by Harry lost all hope.  _ I’l starve to death before I get out of this place,  _ thought Harry as he slid down the nearest wall and to the ground where he wrapped his arms around his legs and looked straight ahead. 

 

Staring at nothing but what he realized were the walls of his newest prison, Number 4 Privet Drive being the first one. Thinking what he used to think all the years he lived with his aunt and uncle, that the only way he leave here was when he died. But then s small voice inside him reminded him that that might not happen either, what use was a dead horcrux?

 

*****

 

It was the next day when a plate with two sandwiches and a empty glass and full pitcher of that looked like pumpkin juice appeared on top of the desk that sat across from the bed. Getting up from the bed where he was sitting he slowly walked over and looked at the food apprehensively. Knowing that killing him, as he was a horcrux, made no sense, but since when did crazy people make any since. Deciding that it was safe to eat the food Harry hurried and almost choked on it he ate it so fast, it had been three days since being at Hogwarts and it had been two days before he, Hermione, and Ron had eaten before they got to Hogwarts. Harry felt like he did when he was a child again and had had to go a week or more between getting to eat. 

 

As he was finishing off the pitcher of juice a note appeared in place of the empty plate.

 

_ It’s good you decided to eat, of on your own choice, and because you have you’ll get one meal every day, instead to one meal every two days. If you continue to behave you will get more things from me, but don’t ever expect to leave that room, and if you try I will do my hardest to find a way to kill you and not my horcrux. This is your only warning. _

 

  * __LV__



 

Reading the note Harry had the strong urge to throw it away from him and try and escape again, but as he had no way of knowing if Voldemort was monitoring the room and not wanting to die quickly got rid of the urges and made him go back to the bed and sit down, unable to think of how his life was going to be like from now on.

 

*****   
  
Days later with the daily meal came a book. On dark arts. For the next day and a half Harry spent the majority of it just looking at the book from where it innocently sat on his desk. Not wanting to read the book he spent hours thinking of anything else to do, but it a room with a bed, small wardrobe with only a handful of clothes, a desk with nothing in it, a bathroom, and a chair, there wasn’t much to do.  

 

After he finished it he understood more about what dark arts were than what he had learned in the seven years he had had to fight it.

 

He reread it twice more before the next meal came, bringing with it three more books, all about dark arts. Not bothering to question it Harry eat quickly then dove into the top book. Days went by faster every couple days bringing a new batch of books. At first he just put them in the various drawers of the desk but soon they were all full and before long there was not an area around the room that didn’t have a book within a foot of it. 

 

*****

 

One day no books came with his now two meals a day, one early and the other later in the day. Thinking he had done something wrong Harry didn’t touch his food, oddly enough this was the happiest harry had ever been. He didn’t have people counting on him, wanting him to do all these things because they wouldn’t do it themselves, he was wasn’t hurt every day for simply existing. All he had to do was not try to escape or anything bad and he was rewarded. 

 

Later when the next meal came there was a note along with it.

 

_ Thought you might need this - LV _

 

And seconds later a huge book shelf appeared as well as a bunch of parchment, quills and ink. Jumping up and down Harry ignored the hot roast beef sandwiches and started to put all of his book on the shelf then put the paper and stuff in his desk before sitting down and digging into the not all most cool food, a huge smile on his face.

 

Every once in awhile Harry would question why he was doing this for Harry, his enemy, even if he was his horcrux. But he could never come up with a good answer and it would be pushed t the back of his mind.

 

*****

 

Harry, when he looked in the bathroom mirror was meet with a strange image, he had know that a lot of time had passed but at seeing how long his hair was, gave him a shock. Most of it was down to his shoulders, while the shorter front hairs framed his face. He also couldn’t help at seeing his own older reflection wondered what everyone else looked like now. Harry knew that if a years hadn't passed yet that it would be soon, and wondered for the millionth time what Voldemort was changing in their world.

 

*****

 

Most days when he was given books there were at least six but this time there was just two and it had a note on top of them, blocking the titles.

 

_ It is time for you to prepare for what I expect of you, learn and learn quickly, and if you think you can get you of any of it there are people you care about who are still alive, for now. So unless you want them to be tortured and killed you better do what I want. _

 

  * __LV__



 

 

Lifting the note away Harry read the first title  _ How to Please Your Dominant, And Everything You Need To Know About Being Submissive.  _ Choking back the bile that was rising in his throat Harry lifted it to look at the one underneath.  _ How To Be A Proper Consort To An Ancient And Noble House.  _ It took a few seconds for the implications to set in and when they did he couldn’t hold it back and ran to the bathroom and didn’t stop throwing up till there was nothing left. Unable to hold himself up anymore he fell onto the bathroom floor and didn’t move for hours. His mind was racing at what Voldemort wanted him to do, but just when he considered refusing he couldn’t help but wonder who was still alive. Ron, Hermione, any of the other Weasley’s, his godson Teddy? Who would die, and even if they did who’s to say Voldemort wouldn’t force him to either way. There was only two options say yes and have people he cares for live and get raped by Voldemort, or say no and have them die and still get raped.

 

In unusual Harry fashion he chose to be his unusual saving people self and started to read the consort book. 

 

_ Being the consort of an Ancient and Noble house is a great honor, for as a man if you are not the heir to an Ancient and Noble house this is the highest social status you can have. Unlike women you receive the title of Lady when they marry the heir or Lord of an Ancient and Noble house you receive the title of Consort. Even though the title is different your duties will be pretty much the same as that of a Lady. But because of how difficult it is to conceive a child between two men you have a higher pressure on you to give your husband and heir, yet when you do accomplish it the social praise is even higher then a Lady gets. _

 

As Harry had no idea men could even get pregnant he dropped to book in shock when he read it, after calming down he picked it back up and reread everything to make sure he was reading it right. Once he was sure Harry got up and started to pace back and forth muttering to himself every few seconds.

 

“... get pregnant... friends... child... sex with HIM... child... I feel sick.”

 

After wrapping his head around it as much as he could Harry sat back down and continued reading, hoping that if he wanted a child, no was going to force Harry to give him a child, that he would be able to help raise it or at least not have it taken away.

 

*****

 

Over what Harry assumed was months Voldemort sent more stuff, more books on consorts and Ancient and Noble Houses, books on etiquette, more expensive clothes, and recently, fertility potions. 

 

It was just he finished and put down the most recent book that Voldemort had sent him did a note appear along with a box. 

 

_ Put this on, get cleaned up and be ready in a hour - LV _

 

Opening the box he found the most expensive white robes, lined in emerald green, as well as a pair of white shoes and light green pants and top. Seeing that they were bonding robes Harry realized that he must be getting bonded in a hour. Deciding that panic was useless Harry hopped in the shower, shaved, combed and tied back his hair, and got dressed in the pristine robes. 

 

Just after he tied the shoes did he look up to see another note appear, and a piece of cloth.

 

_ This is a portkey it will activate in two minutes, pick it up now and don’t let go. - LV _

 

Doing what the note said Harry picked it up and sat down on his bed, wondering if he would ever see these rooms again that he had spent at least two years in. he didn’t have long to wonder as he felt a tug and was portkeyed away.

 

He fell on the ground as he had always done when he traveled by portkey. Once the room stopped spinning he looked around and saw Lucius Malfoy, and a few other Death Eaters he didn’t know, but what caught his eyes was the twenty something year old Tom Riddle standing next to a man in Ministry robes. 

 

“Get over here,” Tom ordered. 

 

Harry as though he wasn’t in control of his body got up and walked over to him without a fight.

 

It went by so fast after that, in reality the bonding ceremony wasn’t very long on complicated and was done in under twenty minutes.

 

“You are now bonded, kiss to seal to bond.” 

 

Before Harry could move he felt strong lips being pressed to his then quickly pulled away. Then his arm was grabbed and he was apperated away into a room he had never seen before. Before he could get any sort of look around he was suddenly face to face with Tom, while he had feared having any sort of physical contact with Voldemort, he wanted a lot with Tom. He had never told anyone but before the had started horcrux hunting he had realized he was gay and had never gotten the chance to do anything, or say anything. So now after not seeing anyone for so long he couldn’t help but want to touch and be touched.

 

“You know what I expect of you, will I need to bring an incentive or will you cooperate?”

 

“I’ll cooperate. Please let who ever you have go, I won't fight you,” said Harry.

 

“If you do cooperate, I might let them go, but you have to prove that you won’t go against my wishes.” Said Tom before he grabbed me and started to take of the ropes I was wearing.  He then pushed me back till I touched a bed then told me to get on and followed after he took off his own robes, exposing a healthy and toned body, and an already hard member. 

 

He positioned himself on top of me and said three spells one I could tell cleaned me as it left my skin tingling the other two lubed and stretched my opening. Before he moved to enter me he lifted a vile of a the bedside table and said, “drink.” Seeing that it was one of the fertility potions I had taken before I downed to without hesitation.

 

He then took the now empty vial, put it back down and, entered Harry in one powerful thrust. Not stopping to adjust he just pounded in and out till he came then rolled off, cleaned himself up and got redressed. 

 

“This will be your new rooms, the bathroom is thought there,” he said pointing to a door next to the bed. “This door is connected to my rooms,” he said pointing to the only other door. “Unless I allow you to leave or take you somewhere you will stay here. Later a few of my elfs will bring the things from your other room.” He said before leaving though the door.

 

*****

 

Two weeks later on one of his daily pregnancy checks it was positive. After asking now that I was pregnant he agreed and said he would release the people he was holding. Then after the baby was born, a boy, who he named Salazar Marvolo Slytherin, did he let Harry leave the room. While he didn’t leave the manor till after Salazar’s first birthday when they took him to the Malfoy’s Yule Ball and officially introduced Harry as Consort Slytherin and the baby as Heir to the Slytherin House. 

 

It wasn’t till Salazar was five did Harry and Tom started realizing that despite everything that they cared for each other, and soon after gave Salazar a little sister, who was named Melinda Merope Slytherin.

 

***** 

It wasn’t till Salazar was heading off to Hogwarts that Harry saw anyone that he had know and was friends with before the war. Luna and Neville were saying goodbey to two children, while another was being held in Neville’s arms. Fred was standing next to Angelina and was hugging a pair of twin girls with his colored hair, Harry heard one of their names, Georgia.

 

While he missed them and a few other people he knew he simply said goodbye to his now eleven year old son, wishing him luck on his first year at hogwarts.

  
THE END


End file.
